


A Very Merry Rise Secret Santa

by melodicchaos



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Jeremy isn’t for once and I’m proud of him, M/M, Michael tries his best, Secret Santa, Simon is a gay disaster, This wasn’t supposed to be a siremy fic but it is now, literal disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: For the rise discord secret Santa - hope you enjoy Kerstin!The troupe has a secret Santa, however things don’t exactly go as planned, but do they ever?





	A Very Merry Rise Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Like I said, this was for our rise discord secret Santa, so I hope you enjoy it!

A Secret Santa amongst the troupe was a bad idea from the get-go. 

No one had enough time to get the gifts, since the Secret Santas were assigned a week before winter break, and the rules set by gamemaster Michael — who claimed the gift giving would be a great idea — were a bit excessive. No Amazon or iTunes gift cards unless you were truly out of ideas, to ensure the gifts actually had some thought to them, and they couldn’t be over $30. Easy enough rules when separate, but when paired together, the entire troupe was headed for their own personal hell. 

Take Simon, for example, since he seemed to be struggling the most. He had gotten Lexi as his secret Santa, which seemed easy enough since everyone knew Lexi liked making films and making YouTube videos — for instance the Spring Awakening video that nearly damned them all — so originally he figured he’d get her stuff to help with that. 

The problem was, all the things he planned on getting her were over the budget Michael had set, and no matter how many times he tried to reason with him, and tried to push the budget to forty five dollars, Michael refused. The nice tripod for her phone Simon planned on getting was thirty five dollars, so that was out of the question. Every single person he asked told him to get her video equipment off Amazon, since that’s where it was the cheapest, but decent quality. The Saunders family, surprisingly, didn’t have Amazon Prime, so the gift wouldn’t be in by the time he needed it. So onto the next idea. After scouring for hours and hours on every website, Simon eventually came across a lense that made filming better for Lexi’s phone, and that was only fifteen dollars. Purchased. And that left him fifteen dollars to buy candy for her to fill the void of his rather crappy present, so Lexi now had fifteen dollars worth of Reese’s, which was what everyone swore her favorite candy was. 

 

Contrary to his boyfriend, Jeremy was just fine. He had gotten Gwen as his Secret Santa, and she was simple. Broadway merchandise. And everyone in the troupe knew her favorite shows were Mary Poppins, Chicago, and A Chorus Line, so after a quick Internet search, Jeremy found his target. An ornament that had the carpet bag and the parrot head umbrella, straight from the Playbill store. Within a couple days it had arrived, and within a few more days, Jeremy was done. His gift was wrapped, and a bag of variety mix candy was thrown into the bag, since Gwen had stated multiple times she didn’t have a favorite candy. Honestly, Jeremy didn’t understand why Secret Santa was causing everyone so much stress. 

 

Michael was beginning to realize how much of a mess he had created, but by the time he had realized, it was too late. Everyone probably had their gifts, or at least had ideas. However he had neither. He had picked Jeremy, which seemed easy enough, however once Michael got down to thinking, he was out of ideas. The first plan was a Target gift card, since everyone loved Target, right? Except that seemed lazy. Next was the idea to get Jeremy music-related items, since Jeremy seemed more music based rather than theatre based, however most things were a bit too expensive. Eventually, Michael settled on a pair of inexpensive, yet nice quality headphones and and iTunes gift card — which technically broke the rule but it made sense with the gift, so what did it really matter? 

 

The last day before winter break, the entire troupe gathered in the green room, their gifts to their Secret Santas in their laps. 

“Okay so, sorry guys, that was...terrible. But we made it, so I’m going to call out someone’s name and when I call out your name, you give the gift to the person you pulled,” Michael explained, although the troupe seemed extremely confused. “Just watch, okay? Alright, Michael,” he stated, before walking over to Jeremy and handing him the gift. 

“Got it?” Michael questioned, returning to his seat. “Okay, next is Jolene.”

Jolene made her way over to Simon, and placed the gift in his lap next to the one he was holding. Simon gingerly tore away the tissue paper, to reveal a pride flag, which a few people, including Simon, insisted she return, and twenty dollars, stating “you never said we couldn’t give them money,” when Michael protested. 

Simon gave his purchased present to Lexi, who adored it, and she gave hers to Michael — a Trans pride flag and a snapback — who was ecstatic. After some awkwardness, Jeremy realized he had to give his to Gwen, who was a tad unimpressed, but grateful, and Gwen gave hers to Lilette, which was just a beanie. 

The festivities carried on until everyone had given their gifts, leaving some people with great gifts, and some, like Francis, who got stuck with Robbie and his lackluster gifts, were left unamused. The gifts were quickly forgotten about, however, when the pizza, desserts, and Chinese food arrived, feeding the mass of ever-hungry teenagers. It didn’t take long for someone to jump to the piano, playing Christmas carols in a careless fashion while everyone else sang along without caring about how they sounded. 

Simon glanced around, locking eyes with Jeremy from across the room and gesturing towards the exit. Unsure of what was happening, but curious, Jeremy blindly followed, meeting his boyfriend by the doorframe. 

“What’s up, Si?” Jeremy questioned. 

“I’m probably not going to get to see you during break, and I’ve been meaning to give you this all day, but—“ Simon cut himself short, pulling a wrapped package from behind his back. “I know it’s not much, but I thought you’d like it.”

Jeremy tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a collage of photos of the two of them, mostly from Spring Awakening, but a few from other times, protected in a simple black frame. “It’s perfect. I love it. And I have a gift for you too it’s just—crap, I left it at home. I’ll bring it to you sometime during break?”

“Sounds good to me,” Simon grinned, as a feminine voice sounding similar to that of Lilette’s calling out about the two being under mistletoe. The two boys glanced up, only to confirm her statement. Without any real thought, Jeremy presses a kiss to Simon’s lips, causing the darker haired boy’s face to turn as red as his sweater. “I better go. Bye everyone,” Simon said hurriedly, gathering his things before rushing out the door. 

Jeremy shrugged, returning to the group. “Bye, Simon.”

That was his Simon. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are appreciated! <3


End file.
